To Use Twisted Words
by TheRenegadeWolf
Summary: Roxas confesses to Axel, however, Roxas mistakes what Axel said for something else. Just how far will Roxas go to get away from it?


There was a time when I truly believed that the world was perfect. That I could get up, plant a huge smile on my face, and head off to school without a problem. But those days are over now. My days are now spent getting up and not smiling, and instead I look really depressed, Another night without sleep is no more worth anything. After all it's his fault, in a sense, but no, it's mine, I couldn't for once keep my big mouth shut. Axel was the first person I thought actually cared, he may have been mean to me at the start of high school, but now I mean, we are in our second year of high school, and he's been really nice to me and he even saved me from danger. Then I opened my big mouth thinking that I would have one of those fairy tales come true for me and I confessed that I loved him. Then he said no as soon as the words left my mouth. I ran off and hid somewhere for the longest time, no coat no long sleeves. It was the middle of December and I was sitting in the park and it was snowing and raining. I had on only a tee shirt and a pair of skinny jeans with a pair of combat boots. I was freezing so I walked home, or what I had to call home. It was an apartment building that was really run down and there was one area that had really cheap rent to pay so with what money I did get, I paid my rent. However I would go long times without any food and so that wasn't a problem as much as if I didn't have a place to sleep. I switched into a long sleeve shirt and looked at my arms. Well at least nobody can see my cuts and scars that are now on my wrists. Looking at my arm, I tried to count the marks, but it was so shredded that you couldn't count any marks. Some overlapped and some crossed. I was starting to get colder than when I was outside, and even though I live in an apartment, it still does get really cold since there wasn't any heaters working in the stupid place. In all truth and honesty, I'll probably die here like this. Maybe I'll just end it before I die in here of the cold, I'll just make it easier on everyone and fucking die so they don't have to deal with finding my rotting corpse here in this place. But I'm going to do it where someone will find me and what better place to do it that at Axels own house? So I grabbed my knife and went to his quite simple house. Hell, I wouldn't complain though, I would probably kill just to live in a place with a heater and a loving looking place like what Axel can afford. But I'm not Axel and I won't and will never have a happy ending with my prince. I gripped the blade tighter in my hand and stabbed into my right arm. I was bleeding out fast, I knew that much, but with what I had left in me I reached for Axels doorbell and rang it. He came to the door, and looked at me, I couldn't help but feel bad. I was just going to add to his problems but now I will no longer be a problem for anyone, but mostly for him. Axel was crying when he saw my blood drip from my hand and onto the ground with a pitter patter sort of noise.

"Roxas, you idiot. Don't you die on me. How the hell do you think I'm going to get through life without you? Dammit I don't know how you've done it so far, I really don't. You never did let me finish what I was saying to you."

"I'm Sorry." Was all I could say as I fell, however, Axel caught me and grabbed his shirt taking it off and wrapping it around my bleeding wrist, as he saw my other marks, his eyes went wide. I couldn't stay awake anymore, I felt my head fall against his chest and my body go limp as I fell into complete and utter darkness.

~Time~Skip~

Beep...beep...beep...beep...beep. That sound is so annoying, make it stop. Wait a minute...didn't I die? My eyes flashed open and I tried to get up but something was on my bed next to me, being very careful I looked over to find a pool of messy red hair on my bed. I adjusted into a more comfortable position and Axel shot up and looked at me. We stayed like that, staring at each other endlessly before something clicked in Axels head and he lunged at me. Thinking he was going to hurt me I put up a defensive stance and to my shock, he gave me his tightest hug. I felt something wet go through my blond colored hair and found that once again, Axel was crying. I don't know how long it was before he finally moved to look at me, it could have been minutes, hours, hell, I don't know, but I was enjoying every minute of it. Axel looked at me with these eyes that could have made me cry but I stopped myself from doing so.

"Why? Roxas, why would you do that?" I looked at my hands and thought about it before answering.

"Because, what's the purpose of living if the one person you want to live your life with till the end doesn't love you back and as far as you know, hates you so bad they could in reality care less if you died?" Axel drew in a deep breath before making a response to that.

"Rozas, I can understand how and why you would think I said that or thought it, I really can. But believe me I don't think nor feel that way. It's like you said, how can you stand to live if the person you love doesn't love you back? Did you know that I was damn close to doing the same thing to myself that you tried to do after you ran away the day you confessed to me?" My eyes widened in pure shock, there was no way Axel would kill himself over love, he's to strong a guy. Then again, he has cried in front of me...twice.

"So would you like me to tell you what I was going to say, but you ran off?" I simply nodded my head.

"I will, but after you ask your questions, your acting like you have questions." I was either really obvious or he just knew me that well.

"There's a lot though."

"Roxas, we have a long while." I took a deep breath and began to ask my questions.

"Do I ever cross your mind?"

"No." The answer flew out as though it was without thought.

"Do you like me?"

"Not especially." Same as the first.

"Do you even want me around you?"

"Nope." Same.

"Would you cry if I had actually died?"

"Course not."

"Would you live for me?"

"Never in a million years." This hurts too much but I must keep going.

"Would you do anything for me?"

"No way."

"Which would you choose: Your life or me?"

"My life." That did it, I was bawling like a baby. Once again Axel wrapped his arms around me, mumbling things like Idiot, getting worked up over silly little answers. Before to long Axel pushed me away and looked into my eyes with such serious that it scared me.

"Now then, may I tell you each answer behind each answer?"I was confused. Answer behind each answer? What more does he intend to say to me? He's already rejected me. However I nodded my head anyways.

"Thank you. The reason you never cross my mind is because your always on my mind, even when I'm asleep and the moon is at it's highest peak. The reason I don't like you is because I love you with every part of me. The reason I would cry if you died is because I would follow you until I found you again. The reasoning for me to not live for you is because I would die for you if it meant keeping you out of harms way. The reason I wouldn't do anything for you is because I would do everything for you. The reason I choose my life is because you are my life. If you disappear I would soon wither away and I would soon to disappear. So in other words, Roxas, I love you too much to lose you." I was taken aback, there was no way this was true. Axel never showed feelings like that towards me or anyone else, but as I look him in the eyes, I see he means every word behind them. I looked down and then back up at Axel and started to smile like an idiot.

"I love you to Axel too much to lose you. I hate you though, you really scared me." Axel started to laugh that wonderful laugh that I love so much. Before I could say anything to him though, he crashed his lips with mine, making me just melt. I had dreamed of this for a long time. Axel pulled away but not to far, just enough for him to mutter a few things.

"Roxas, stop thinking and just be your usual self. You think too much." I pushed him away a bit so I could look him in the eyes. I gave him a mischievous smile.

"Ya, well guess what Axel," I grabbed his shirt, "You talk to much." I pulled him closer to me and kissed him, I could get used to this. It was a while later that it dawned on me I hadn't asked him earlier.

"Hey Axel?"

"Hmmm?"

"Where are we?" Axel face palmed.

"We're in my house. I know how much you hate hospitals so I held out as long as I could. Your lucky you stopped bleeding when you did, otherwise I would have taken you to the hospital. Hey, don't you need to get your things?" I was thinking and told him ya, but there wasn't a lot. Still though he insisted on taking me over to get them. I didn't realize it, but the walk there was a good half hour and it took me a good fifteen minutes to get everything and another thirty to walk back. When we got back though all the lights were off.

"Hey, didn't you leave most of the lights on?" Axel nodded his head in agreement. We opened the door and when Axel turned on the light a bunch of people jumped out and yelled congratulations and glad you got wells. I got so scared that I jumped behind Axel gripping onto his shirt. Even Axel was shocked.

"How the hell did you get into my house and what is this?" Everyone was silent when Axel spoke as he did. Sora spoke up though.

"Well we had someone go and listen to you two to see if you guys finally spilled. Someone knew about you extra key and we organized a party for you two finally getting together and on Roxas getting better." Sora said that a little to innocently. I put my hand on his arm and he seemed to calm down. I smiled at him and he smiled back. I think things are going to start out pretty rocky but they'll get smother I think.

Later on in the part, I started to feel really drowsy. I hadn't slept in a good week. Axel noticed this because he asked me if I was tired enough to actually sleep.

"Ya~" Was all I could say. So while everyone was talking a mile a minute, Axel picked me up in his arms and by the time we reached his bedroom, I was half asleep. Still not letting me go, he pulled back the covers and placed me under them, he pulled the covers back up. I thought he was going to go back downstairs with everyone else, but to my surprise, he crawled in under with me. Pulling me to his chest, he wrapped his arms around me protectively.

"I thought you would want to go back downstairs and watch your house, and make sure it doesn't get destroyed." Axel and I both laughed at that a bit.

"Nah, I don't care, as long as I have you. I don't care about anything else." I smiled a warm smile for him.

"Goodnight Axel."

"Goodnight Roxas, my love." We had one last kiss before we tried to drift off to sleep.

"Awwwwwwwww! I thought they would do something so I could tease them about it. There goes my fun." Axel and I both froze stiff instantly, we glanced at each other.

"SORA I AM GOING TO FREAKING KILL YOU!" I smiled as Axel didn't move but merely yelled at the poor brunette.


End file.
